Tales of Vulom
by BlissfulSnow
Summary: How does one get out of a mess? By great achievements. Will they ever find a way back home or will they be stuck in this cold but yet beautiful world. HarryPotter/Skyrim crossover. Rating for morbid descriptions of violence and in the near future sexual content [(fem)slash] Story mainly follows: Bella, Cissy, 'Mione and OC. but others will appear too.
1. Vul Viir Vith

**To be very honest this is my first fanfiction. I do not own anything. Only the characters that you do not know about. I do not have a beta and English is not my mother tongue. So every mistake is mine and mine only. enjoy? {pairings: bellamione, Narcissa and OC , and Harry and Ginny etc etc etc.} **

* * *

_What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?- Paarthurnax, Skyrim_

* * *

They all were there, suddenly. _Poof! _No, no it was more like a bang. Yes that was it. But how? And why? How come that they were lying in crisp snow. It was May for god's sake. They were fighting, all were fighting. And if remembered correctly there was no snow on the battlefield, no soft, delicate snow. Voldemort send an unforgivable towards Harry's chest, but he was fast and copied his movement. When their spells connected, time stood still. And within seconds there was a bang, yes that was what happened, wasn't it?

Hermione was the first to open her eyes. Hazel eyes met bright grey sky, with snow crystals falling down peacefully. To be honest she never thought to see such beauty, because the hope for survival was vanished within her heart. Giving a loud sigh she tried to sit up, which was in vain because something-.. no, someone was lying atop of her. Peering down she saw a mass of wild dark curls. 'Oh, no no no' she whispered softly, which made the human, no she lost the right to be called that, to stir.' for fuck sake.' But now looking around her, she saw that they were not alone. Dark spots where to be seen into the pure white snow, silhouettes of people scattered randomly. _Oh for the love of the gods! _Hermione thought.

Pushing the dark haired woman off her body quite roughly, which caused the woman the grunt and to awake. 'Merlin-.. mudblood!' Bellatrix hissed venomously, while looking around at the new and strange environment. Her eyes landing on two equally blond people. 'Cissy! Draco!' she yelled, with wide fearful eyes, which was a sight to behold because it was so unlike the Dark Lord most loyal follower. The yell woke almost everyone up, some still lay crumbling in the snow, but most were trying to get up. Hermione laid her eyes on Harry and Minerva, who were trying to get up. Of course Potter always the gentleman was helping Minerva to stand on her fight. Running up towards them and throwing her arms around them both, Hermione gave a audible sigh of relive. 'TRAITORS!' a scream filled the forest clearing.' FILTHY TRAITORS!' Yes that could only be Bellatrix Lestrange, no Black. Her husband got killed in the first wave. Pulling her wand out and casting a crucio towards Harry, well at least tried. No spark, No beam, Nothing. Bellatrix staring dumbfound at her wand was almost comical, forgetting the fact the she was mentally unstable and extremely dangerous.

Narcissa gave a disapproval glance towards Bella, disgusted by her behaviour, _she should know better_ she thought _this is a new world we live in, a new era, be need to get over this illusion called blood purity._ But that didn't stop her to reach towards her wand and to aim it at a nearby tree. 'Incendio' she whispered. _'_INCENDIO!' Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Names of spells could be heard everywhere, people trying to get their wands to work. Nothing happened. 'Oh bloody hell' Molly Weasley yelled very much annoyed.' Where are we? And how can it be that we don't have magic?' silence filled the forest clearing. The feeling of terror and fear filled the air and clung to their skins. Before anyone could answer, a high pitched scream send a shiver down their spines. Ginny Weasley stood before a small girl no more than the age of five.

The girl was wearing a Slytherin scarf, probably given by an older relative. Stand behind the red-headed girl clutching her legs, the little one sobbed quietly. But soon the attention of at least fifteen people were drawn to the slow approaching beasts. Teeth bared the pack of wolfs crawled towards the group. The bigger of the pack approached slightly faster ready to jump and murder Draco and Ginny. The smell of death hung in the air. Or it were the murderous beasts. The big wolf jumped to attack Draco, sharp teeth directed at his throat. Narcissa gave shrill shriek of terror. But before the hideous beast could ripe out Draco's throat, it got pushed out of the air. A back with white fur was all that could be seen, when the creature that saved Draco killed the largest wolf with a sickening crack. A low growl could be heard from it. Before someone could respond three wolves jumped on the creature tearing the flesh on its back, making the sound of fabric being ripped into pieces. This was not a fair match, at least that is what it appeared to be. Thinking that the enormous white creature would never win this, they all gave up. Summited their deaths. No self-defence and no magic.

They were doomed. But the beautiful creature gave a loud howl, not of pain, no of pure fury. Setting its claws in one of the wolfs ribcages, making it whine a pain, it threw against a tree nearby. The impact killed the wolf immediately. One of the wolf bit the white hair fur, trying to rip it off. With this the being turned around so its full front could be seen. Harry saw a creature like this once, so did Hermione who both gasped with recognition. Others appeared to be absolutely terrified. The be fair the creature was far more beautiful and regal then Remus could ever been. Light blue eyes. White as the snow around them. It was a sight to behold. 'werewolf..' said Hermione, which gained a confused stare from Minerva. The werewolf threw itself against a tree, breaking the skull of the wolf that was trying to rip the flesh of its arm. Climbing into the high pine tree, ripping the warp off with its claws, it leaped on the other and last wolf. Ripping its throat off, causing the head to break loose from its body. Making the head roll off the small hill created by the snow, stopping against Ginny's feet. Looking back up she saw the werewolf staring at each of them. Bellatrix pulled the small knife out of her boot, that killed Dobby and tortured Hermione, running towards the beast and stopping when she realized she was being utterly stupid.

A small knife like that against an almost two meter long beast. She snorted at her own stupidity. Dropping the knife that she found back in the first wave of fight, she stared at the werewolf. Expecting to be torn into pieces, she closed her eyes. But nothing came. Opening her eyes, she looked at the creature in front of her. It was staring with great interest back at her, cocking its head in almost a puppy like manner, it huffed and walked ever so slowly behind a large tree. Big white furry shoulders still in view, changing ever so slowly into fine, equally pale shoulders dropping almost fifty centimetres. What almost seemed like hours, which were mere 4 minutes. A soft, sweet voice spoke up. 'Would someone be so kind to give me my dress?' it asked. 'It lays behind the tree, where the woman with the fiery hair stands. '

No one moved, all looking at Molly, waiting for her to make a move. But none came. With a heavy sigh Draco walked towards the tree that the woman(?) mentioned. Picking up the soft fabric, Draco appeared from behind the tree and walked towards the tree where the woman was hiding behind. Narcissa tried to stop him, but was send a glare by her offspring, which made her stop. Draco was now standing in line with the werewolf-human. Everyone could see his eyes widening and gulping a lump that was stuck down is throat. Putting the dress in the outstretched hand and walking very fast back towards his mother. Others could see his flush on his pale features. After a while the creature-turned human emerged from behind the tree. Audible gasped could be heard. Amazement, wonder and lust.

* * *

**continue? or not to continue, that is the question!**

**Love Tara**


	2. Nol Od Wah Vokun

**Oh my goodness thank you for the favourites and follows, darlings. I never thought someone would like this story. Mistakes all are mine. I do not own anything. Only the 2 oc's introduced in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"There are men who embrace destiny; these are the ones that change the world forever." - Flemeth, Dragon age_

* * *

'What in merlin's name are you?' the ever so well-mannered Bellatrix, hissed towards the young woman. 'and where the fuck are we?' The young woman cocked her head, like she did before, in a such innocent way that would almost make you forget that she could kill you on the spot. Pale blue eyes sparkled with innocence, almost in a mocking and playful manner. 'I am what you would call a werewolf' the girl spoke up, leaning back against the bark of the tree that she just appeared behind from. 'and who in Kyne's name are you lot?' The girl was soft spoken, a deep yet light voice, making the witches and wizards around feel somehow save and at ease.

'I am sorry for my sisters manners, but I do believe we're lost' Narcissa spoke up, giving a disapproving glare towards Bella, who cast her eyes down in shame. 'but would you be so kind to tell where we are? So we can go… home?' The girl smiled, which made her human, slightly longer canine teeth show. 'Of course, you're in a forest near Whiterun' she said with a shy look. 'but I do believe you're not from here, am I right? You're not from Skyrim.'

'What gave you away?' Harry spoke up, with a smirk on his face. 'the way we talk?' The girl directed a playful smile towards him, pushing herself from against the tree and walking towards the group. 'Your lots clothes' she stated, like it was a fact well know. 'and the force you came here, I sensed the change in the air' pointing playfully towards her nose, making the little girl, who still stood behind Ginny, giggle.

'I thought I would give it a look, and it seems it was a good thing I did.' Now young woman had stopped in front of the group, they could see why she made the Malfoy offspring blush. She was beautiful. She radiated innocence, which was deathly in her condition. Hair almost as white as the snow, yet it looked like the sun had touched it ever so slightly. It was long and more or less wavy, with her right-side partly shaved off.

She looked like a Viking princess, a pale soft complexion. She was small, but she was lean and had strong muscles. The white dress that Draco had retrieved for her, didn't fit her. It was too long, making her look like a ghost. 'at least we were wearing clothes' Ginny mumbled, to herself, but the werewolf had heard her. 'Oh, yes I am very much sorry for that' she blushed, looking down towards her hidden feet. 'but it's better to wear nothing while I change, otherwise I would lose a lot of gold.' She looked up, looking everyone in the eye. 'But let me introduce myself, my name is Maevred, I am the age of 18 winters.'

There was a silence. You could cut it with a dagger and it would grow back instantly. The silence was broken by the little girl with the Slytherin scarf, stepping from behind her red-haired protector. The little one almost tripped over her own small feet, walking so fast to be the first one to introduce herself. 'Nice to meet you, my name is Lotte Reiss' the little girl said, not holding her hand out but spreading her arms wide. 'thank you for saving us.'

Maevred looked confused at first, but then got the point and lifted the girl up in her arms, letting the girl hug her. At this Lotte gasped, noticing the blood on the werewolf's back. 'You're bleeding' she stated with a small, tearful voice. 'Oh, do not worry that will heal in time!' was the response that she got back. Putting the girl down, glancing back up to the lot of people with a shy smile.

'I am Narcissa Ma-.. Black' Cissy said, walking towards the girl with an outstretched hand. 'very nice to meet you!' the girl took the Black sisters hand and shook it, surprising the older witch with her small soft hand. Holding the girls hand a little too long, she released Maevreds hand at the cough that came from behind her. Bella looked at Cissy with a smirk on her face, stepping towards the girl and introducing herself also.

The next eight minutes were full of introductions and thank-you's, too much shock and surprise of the girl. She never was treated like that before, every time she saved a life it was just a crumble and they were off. Of course she never helped someone in need in her Lycan form. _'Till now_ she thought. 'You all must be freezing, if you trust me you can come with me to Jorrvaskr ' she said towards the group that counted 10 people. 'Tilma always likes guests.' She said with a smile, walking through the group, who parted like the red sea.

They started to follow, knowing this was their only chance of survival. Ginny picked Lotte up and let her ride her back, much like her father did back when she was a toddler. 'The Joorvaska-.. what?' Bellatrix asked with a confused frown on her face, which delighted Hermione. 'the Jorrvaskr is the Companions sanctuary, the guild I am with.' Maevred stated, with a twinkle in her eyes. 'They adopted me when my parents disappeared and my other relatives didn't want me.' The girl said it with a sad smile. 'Who would not want you?' came a disbelieving reply from behind.

Draco got beet red after he realized his words. Everyone chuckled at this, except Lotte and the werewolf. 'It is because of my disease' Maevred replied. 'no one likes a wolf cub in the crib.' This silenced the whole group, noticing the resemblance in this world and theirs. You were not pure? Out with you. That was their world.

'But l learned through the years that I am not my disease, I am me.' she perked up. 'and very slowly people start to realise that in others too.' The group hiked for 15 minutes until a big stronghold with high walls came into view with yellow banners. 'Welcome in Skyrim, welcome to Whiterun' Maevred said with a welcoming smile.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Briinah Ved

**Update Yes. Every mistake is mine YADA YADA YADA. now I am going to watch star trek. ok good day. (YOU'RE THE BEST PEOPLE I BLOODY LOVE YOU)**

* * *

_"What is the music of life?" _  
_"Silence, my brother." - The Dark Brotherhood_

* * *

'Oi, sera it's good to see you back' one of the guards spoke up near the gate of Whiterun. 'Farkas was looking for you, he looked worried, to be honest I've never seen him like that before.'

Nearing the gate with the group following her, Mae gave a snort. 'Farkas is always worried about me, even when he knows that the feeling it's entirely not needed.' Approaching the gate with a smile, seeing the two guards eyeing up the group of followers behind her with curiosity. 'ah, yes these are some friends of my.' She lied. The irony, she was a werewolf but with a silver-tongue. 'Farkas might be worried, because I took so long to retrieve them.' She walked past the guards, opening the big gate and letting the lot in. 'But all is right now.'

Giving the guards and a gently smile and closing the gate behind her. 'Next time probably best to use the secret passage' she murmured to herself. Seeing the group eyeing the city up with a sense of calm that she has not seen in their eyes before, she smiled. 'I hope it suits your taste.' She passed them and walked ahead of them, not really looking back to see if they were following her. 'It's beautiful, in its own way' Minerva stated, looking with great interest at houses and the forge that was near the entrance. A woman was hammering roughly on a sword, the clinking noise reached their ears. Almost making a song of its own.

Walking through the street nearing the marketplace with a well in the middle of it. Children were running by playing tag. One of them greeted the lot, with a friendly smile, but then remembering that he was to be caught if he stood still and ran off, like a boggart was on his heels. 'RUN LARS!' one of the children yelled back at him. 'This city is perfect for hide-and-seek' Draco said with wonder, looking around. 'so much hiding places.'

Making the group smiled at the young man, who never got to be a child, even the ones who held a slight grudge towards him. 'Oh, yes that it's' Mae said with a knowing look. Looking at the boy with almost as equally blond hair as her. He looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, they all do. 'sometime when I was about the age of nine, the guards would help me with hiding, changing be in their armour that they left lying around at the main gates.'

'I bet that was a sight to behold' Molly Weasley laughed. 'you do not even fit properly in that beautiful dress of yours.' They stood still before an enormous big tree. And it was dead. snickering, Maevred nodded her head 'Yes, Ria is going to feed me silver if she sees the back of her dress, but I will save myself out of her wrath.'

The werewolf looked at Molly with a sparkle in her eye. She liked the woman, she had a motherly look over her, but do not anger her, it will be your death kind of look. Alea is just like her. _Who now is drinking a nord-mead without me_ she thought.

Bellatrix eyed the girl up with a look of false disinterest. The girl would have been an amazing Slytherin. That was an fact. She was cunning and thought before she said something out loud, the moment earlier at the gate was an example. She liked her, and so did her baby sister.

'May I ask what is wrong with this tree?' Hermione asked with awe. 'It looks… dead.' 'Because it's' a voice said behind them, making almost everybody jump-turn surprise, except Maevred. 'It's a shame isn't it. Such beauty burned to death.' A woman neared them, with a heavy yellow cloak draped over her body. Her face was almost masked by the yellow fabric.

'Danica!' the white-haired girl almost yelled. 'Would you stop scaring the living shit out of people? It positively terrifying, your abilities to sneak up on people.' This comment made the woman dressed in yellow smile. 'Oh little one, sure you know more of my abilities.' She smirked towards Maevred. 'Like for the love of Kynareth, stop getting wounded for once' She whispered only for the group to hear.

Stepping towards the injured girl, while looking around to see if someone was paying attention. 'Little wolf, please stop getting yourself hurt.' she mummed sadly. 'Let me heal you, please.' The young woman almost whined when Danica touched the deep cuts on her back, but suppressed it. 'That would not be necessary, Danica' she hissed towards her, making it clear that she doesn't like the nickname. 'Now I need to get these friendly people some warmer clothes and food in their bellies, if you would be so kind to answer the question that Sera Granger asked you.'

The priestess gave the girl a conflicted look but then turned towards Hermoine, giving the werewolf the cold shoulder. 'The tree's name is Gildergreen, it was struck by lightning which caused to burn to its death' The yellow clad woman started to explain with a smile. 'It can be cured though with the sap of the Eldergleam, the eldest being in Skyrim. The Tree that gave life to this one.' The woman looked sadly at the tree behind her. 'But due the war, I've not yet time to get the only thing that will cut through the bark of the eldest tree and let's just say I am not as brave as the young woman next to me to retrieve it.'

She looked at Mae with a proud smile. 'What cuts through the bark though?' the ever so curious Minerva asked. 'Nettlebane, a dagger which is in the hands of a Hagraven.' Danica shivered. 'I would really go get it myself, but those creatures terrify me to the fullest.' 'Wait a moment!' Harry spoke up. 'There is a war going on?' he asked with frightened eyes. 'Ah, yes let me explain that on later, first we need to get you warm and proper clothes for this environment,' Maevred spoke up, while giving Danica a hug and walked towards the big house at the end of the stairs.

'Go ahead please, I will follow.' The group walked up the big stairs, Narcissa being the last to follow. Mid-stairs the blond witch lost he balance, falling backwards. But just in time a body steadied her. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, trying their best to not let Narcissa fall. A tingling sensation raced over her spine. 'Are you well, Sera Black?' the werewolf asked, walking around to face the blond witch. 'Shall I carry you?' The young woman glanced at Narcissa.

'O, that would not be needed, dear' The blond witch answered with a slight blush on the apples of her cheeks. 'E-even though it's very kind of you to o-offer, thank you.' The older woman stuttered. Narcissa former Malfoy, now Black did not stutter. She was regal and the very example of elegance, which the darker Black lagged.

The pair looked up, further up the stairs, seeing and odd scene in front of them. Hermione was talking and laughing with the Malfoy offspring. Hermione telling him an amusing story, which caused the Malfoy heir to double over from laughing. Narcissa felt light-headed, in almost 2 full years she had not seen Draco laugh or as such smile. This lifted a heavy weight from her heart, her little boy was being the teenager who he deserved to be, much like the other young ones present.

Joining the scene, which made Narcissa almost faint causing the arms wrapped around her tighten, Bellatrix stood not so far from the muggleborn. But the look on her face was what the blond witch never thought to see ever again, it was a smile, well smirk. And that was much for the eldest Black sister.

Bellatrix looked at the little mudblood, no! MUGGLEBORN. Yes muggleborn. _Try Bella, try. Blood has nothing to do with magic_ the voice of her youngest sister echoed in her head. She was amusing, that was a fact. And beautiful. Brilliant. Sweet and innocent and…. WHAT!? Keep your mind together Black. Shaking her head, she focused on the conversation happening in front of her. But suddenly her nephew started to laugh, a very loud laugh.

She smiled, well as far Bellatrix Black ex-Lestrange could smile. Looking through the lot she sees her sister still standing on the stairs looking at her. Raising two dark brows at the position her sister was in, she gave her a wink, causing the blond witch to blush and pry loose from the little wolf, with an assuring smile.

Walking up the stairs, the door of what probably would be Jorrvaskr, to burst open. 'MAEVRED BRIT GRAVUNN GROHIIK, WHERE IN SOVNGARDES NAMES HAVE YOU BEEN?!' An enormous man stormed out of the door walking towards the white haired girl, not even noticing the group standing near the building. 'Aela is bloody worried about you and so was I, hell, everyone was worried!' 'Farkas, please.' But the girl got cut off. 'And why are you wearing Ria's dress? And..' He stopped asking questions when he saw blood on his precious girl.

'What happened?' he asked looking around himself, only now seeing the group standing near his home. 'And who are you lot?' He asked in astonishment. Letting his eyes linger on every one of them with a stern glare, but when seeing the little girl his eyes softened, creating a smile on Lotte's little face. 'Farkas, please they need help' looking at him then back to the group, almost asking permission to tell who they are and what happened. 'It's a quite a story.' And so she explained everything fast, noticing the lot was shivering. 'But now we need to get them inside and warm, Kodlak, bless his soul would curse us if we do not attend to our guests.'

The girl started to walk towards the door and opened it. 'Ah yes wolfs, stupid wild veil beasts if you would ask me' Farkas stated with a shit eating grin on his face. 'SHUT IT, OR GO PRAY TO SITHIS!' Was the snap he got back from Maevred, letting the last person, Harry, in before closing the already beaten door with a loud bang.

* * *

**TBC.. Blood and gore is coming?**


	4. Ved Vokun

**Ah yes, the sweetness of finishing a chapter that you struggled so heavily with. I'm very tired, so my excuses if there are many grammatical mistakes, my dyslexia tends to show its ugly head more, when I am tired. I do not own anything, except the oc's savvy?**

_**zerodarkwolf: I hope this chapter will be satisfying for you dear.**_

_**Meggymoo12: Oh my goodness thank you! I'll try to keep it interesting for you then c:  
**_

**TW: BLOOD AND GORE AND VIOLENCE. ECSTATIC PHYSICAL LABOUR YES!  
**

* * *

_"Vengeance is like an open wound. You cannot take that level of emotion into the drift." - Marshal, Pacific Rim_

* * *

"_Our Hero, our Hero, claims our warriors hearts  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.''_

The group was greeted with a lore, dark and promising. It haunted their very ears. The Woman's voice was deep, tainted by the song itself.

"_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

The voice echoed through the large space, faces illuminated by the large square fire pit in the middle. The dining table partly surrounding it. The smell of roasted meat, making a way through their noise. Their brains signalling the lots their stomach to growl.

"_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

_Naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal"_

Maevred started to softly sing along with the woman singing.

The soft murmur only be heard by the people standing near her, and of course the red-headed woman, who turned around with a confused look on her face. When laying eyes on her little wolf she smiled with relief, but remembering that she was quite angry with the werewolf her face changed into a grimace of mixed emotions.

"_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

_Fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_

The woman finished with a growl, nearing the group and stopping in front of the white haired girl.

'Where have you been?!' the woman asked with a sneer. 'And you better not be lying to me.'

'Aela…' the girl whined, putting up a puppy face. 'I needed to hunt. I felt restless.'

Aela nodded, not entirely happy with the explanation, even though the girl seemed like an open book, she had many unwritten things about her, which annoyed but intrigued the huntress to the end. She looked at the band of wizards and witches, giving them an unreadable look.

'Mae, would you be so kind to tell me who these people are?' The red-headed woman asked.

The woman, called Aela is well, very intimidating. If not the three green stripes painted on her face, it would be her eyes. Scanning them like a hawk would do at a prey on the ground, the woman eyes soften, seeing they all looked like ghosts in a world they did not belong too.

'Ah well, you're all welcome, please take a seat, you all look like you could use some food.' Aela waved her hand towards the table. 'And you're going to change, immediately!' she plunged a long finger in Maevred her chest. Rolling her eyes at this, the young woman turned around, while whispering, probably obscenities in a unknown language.

'Why. Are. You. Wearing. My. Dress?' a woman hissed, who was seated at the table. 'And why is it covered in blood?!'

The outburst made the werewolf stop in her tracks, near the staircase which leaded to the dungeon rooms.

'I would hold your tongue, Ria.' The innocent looking girl hissed. 'before I remember you where that piece of muscle has travelled.'

This making the older woman open and close her mouth, much like a fish. The werewolf descendent the stairs and all but throw the door close.

'Well do not fuck with her.' Hermione said, her wide eyes glancing at the door hiding behind the little wall.

''Mione!' Mrs. Weasley and Pr. Mcgonagall yelled, giving the muggleborn a disbelieving look.

_A for goodness sake_ Hermione thought, _like they never say such a thing. That goodie two shoes status of mine can be bloody irritating at times. _They seated themselves at the large table, occupied with food much like Hogwarts.

'Yes, better not do that. Njada knows the end of her wraith perfectly' pointing at a woman who was sitting at the far end of the table, a man appeared, from what probably would be the kitchen and said drunkenly. 'The name is Skjor.'

'Skjor, if you drank all the mead, I'll deliver you to the Silver Hand personally ' An irritated Aela mumbled.

'Ha ha. Reddie, very funny you're yet again.' Skjor snorted and walked back to the chair he occupied moments ago. 'Like those idiots will try to kill some of us again, after the stunt the dragonborn pulled.'

The woman, with the name Njada snorted with distain. 'Like she would help us again. Tsk. The woman is as dumb as a mudcrab.'

'She is the Harbinger, She needs to come back at some point.' A man who looked very similar to Farkas stated. 'I trust Kodlak with my very soul, and he choose her.'

'Even Kodlaks judgment could be at a wrong end, dear Vilkas' Ria answered. 'but like you said, I like her, she will be good for us. And they say she will end the war…'

'Oh yes, a woman dressed in yellow said something about a war' Harry told them. 'May I ask what the war is about?'

'Of course young lad!' Skjor burst out. 'It's a war between the Stormcloaks and Emperials, but the city of Whiterun remains natural, so do not be worried too much.'

'What Skjor is babbling about is that there are two different legions fighting over Skyrim, the Stormcloaks who want to keep Skyrim as it is.' Aela explained them with a kind smile. 'And the Emperials, who like to claim Skyrim, and use their ways.'

'But of course we have a fight here and then, we live for the fight!' Skjor raised his mug with, probably ale, spilling the drink over Ria, who in turn hit him on the back of his head.

While the rest of them bickered, Lotte got distracted by noises from the outside, shuffling feet could be heard.

'Sir, do you hear that?' Lotte asked, getting the attention from Vilkas.

'Yes I do little one' he answered, picking her up fast, surprising the others. Running towards a elks head, hanging against the wall and pushing the little girl on it, who climbed on it and held on to the antlers. 'Go downstairs, where Mae did just go!' he yelled at the group of witches and wizards. But it was too late, a group of men and women stormed into Jorrvaskr, weapons drawn.

'RIA AND ATHIS, protect our guests!' Aela yelled towards the woman and the green skinned man.

Drawing two long daggers, Aela trashed into one of the intruders, cutting his face. Making a sickening impact on his skull, the man died instantly, making the splintered skull bleed on the flour, brains slightly showing through the scraped flesh. Turning around, in one swift movement she drove her right dagger into the spleen of a woman, who tried to attack her from behind, twisting her hand. The woman cried out in pain, making the red-head smile from ear to ear.

Lifting her right foot and putting the limp against her attacker their stomach, she pulled the dagger out, twisting it again. Using her foot to push the woman into the large fire pit. This making the woman shriek in pain, making the shell shocked group flinch in horror.

Vilkas using his two-handed sword, chopping someone's head off, and making a fatal cut into the shoulder of the intruder standing next to the now headless man. Vilkas looking proud at his handiwork, he did not notice a woman sneaking behind a pillar. The sun-kissed woman saw her chance and shot an arrow in Vilkas spine. Through his heart.

Before the woman even could cheer in joy, an almost invisible arrow penetrated her head, killing her instantly. On one of the wooden beams stood a fur cladded figure, with a purple glowing bow in their hands.

Shooting two other attackers through the head with precision, the figure waved their hand causing the see through bow to disappear. Jumping from the beam onto a man who was trying to attack Skjor from behind, who was fighting against a man, laughing from joy. Dropping on the man's shoulders, much like a little child would do with his/her father, the figure grabbed the man his head, breaking his neck with one swift movement.

Letting the man drop forward on his face, the figure looked around. Noticing that the group of guests were not harmed, shocked, but not harmed. Noticing a movement behind their self, the person cladded in fur turned around, casting an enormous fireball into the man who was trying to attack them. The fireball made the man completely vanish in ashes.

Looking around, the figure saw that only Skjor was still fighting. Bodies scattered everywhere.

Noticing one of the guest, Minerva holding a shallow breathing Vilkas in her arms, the figure ran towards her. Dropping on their knees, taking the furry headgear that only showed their eyes, the familiar white hair came in view.

'Vilkas, please stay' Maevred whispered, the man in question smiling tiredly at her.

'I wish I had my magic, I could have healed him' said Narcissa, putting a hand on their personal saviour their shoulder.

'Magicka?' the slowly dying man whispered with wide eyes. The man looked at the teary-eyed little wolf. 'They've m-magicka like you, little one?'

'Yes, they do, but they do not have it here, only in their world' the now so much younger looking girl sobbed. 'The power of their 'magic' made them come here.'

The man's lips formed an o, coughing blood from his mouth. Closing his eyes, taking a deep, shallow breath. 'Help them, get h-home.' He said, finishing with a cough. The man lay completely still after that.

Sobbing hysterically, the white haired girl clutched her stomach. Everyone in the big building looked silently at the two, letting the girl mourn. Only Aela knew why she was crying.

Every time she did this, she lost a piece of her soul. No one noticed, but she did. Darkness slowly creeping through her veins. Every time she did it.

Abruptly the sobbing stopped. Lifting her tear stained face, she looked at Aela, who nodded. Her blue red-rimmed eyes, scanning through the crowd landing on the blonde witch who still had her hand on her shoulder.

Placing her hand on Vilkas un-beating heart, she started to murmur. Making some of them, even the companions look at Aela confused.

'Forgive me, goddess.' Maevred said. 'because I am about to do the unforgivable, take what is needed, from the very soul who is stating these words.'

Skjor, quickly sobering up at these words, tried to run towards the girl but was blocked by the red-head.

'Bo Bolog Bron Dein Diz Diil' the girl said, finally opening her eyes. But the group suddenly wished that she closed them again. They were Black, no more white or that gorgeous blue. Dark shadows crawling over the floor toward the werewolf, who was chanting the same words over and over again.

'She speaks dragontongue all of the sudden?' Njada, who was cleaning her sword, not noticing what was creeping under her feet and happening almost in front of her.

'Dead is not the end my friend, oblivion is.' Mae yelled, with a voice that was not hers.

The shadows, who were sidling around them, lifted their heads in interest. Now seeing the shadows better, Bellatrix noted that they are human shaped. _They look just like dementor's._ Cowering in sudden fear, the woman backed away. Her sister and Hermione noticing this. Narcissa wanted to comfort her big sister, but still had her hand on white-haired girl and could not move.

Hermione who now was standing next to the frightened witch, moved her hand next to Bella's slightly bigger one, holding it open in an inviting way. In not more than second the hand was grabbed by the older witch, still looking at the ground, head bent forward.

Rubbing her thumb over the surprisingly soft flesh of the sadistic witch, she tried to sedate her. Whispering little nothings towards her.

If someone ever would have asked Hermione Granger, if she ever would've ever thought to be friendly, even comforting towards her torturer, she would've flicked that person straight on the nose. Even though being a witch she liked to have at least some physical labour.

But because the circumstances were well, quite unusual she let it slip. She too was afraid.

The gigantic room was freezing, Hermione saw most of the people surrounding her shivering. She always expected a mortuary to be like this. The smell of dead and a lone feeling. It was a dark feeling she could not place. God she should stop watching those crime shows, but she could relate to some of these women, so she thought better of it.

'Guess I need my own Rizzoli then.' She murmured under her breath only for her to hear. But of course the razor sharp hearing of one Potter caught the words leaving her mouth. Giving her a snort and a raised eyebrow in return, he looked back at the werewolf, who was now lying on the floor, shaking and moaning in pain.

Narcissa who was standing next to the young woman, was pulled back by the youngest Malfoy. The look of fear in his eyes gave her an empty feeling. He nodded his head towards the girl, who still held onto the arm of the dead man, in the middle of the room. The blonde witch could now see why he pulled her away.

The dementor like creatures were crawling into the young girl. Horrible sounds could be heard. Every time one of the creatures merged into the body of the now so little looking girl, a stomach turning rip could be heard. Noticing that is was the young woman's skin ripping open, almost in an inviting manner, letting the terrifying creatures enter her.

It healed fast, probably because of her werewolf blood. The room though, was getting its warm feeling back.

Looking around them, they saw that the shadows disappeared, even the death bodies of those who attacked Jorrvaskr. The only dead that remained was Vilkas, with an almost equally looking dead Maevred laid next to him.

Skjor was the first to move. Shouting curses at the sky and Aela.

'Why did you not stop her!' the man shouted in rage, his face getting red with anger. 'And why did she do it, she know in her right mind that at some point she will not survive this curse when acted on it!'

'SKJOR!' the entrance door burst open, revealing Farkas and a tall, stern looking woman. Farkas seeing the body of his twin brother, ran towards him. Dropping one his knees next to the two humans.

'No, not now.' Farkas said, holding onto his brother's hand. 'Not now when we are both cured.'

'What in oblivion are you babbling about, brother?' a soft hoarse voice could be heard.

Squeezing his brothers hand, Vilkas sat up, like nothing happened.

'I am cured just like you.' Farkas said with wonder. 'But you were not breathing, you were dead just seconds ago.'

'I was, wasn't I?' the other twin asked with confusion. Looking around himself he saw that Aela and the tall dark woman, Akhan also known as Dovahkiin, were holding little wolf in their arms. And a bunch of surprised people, gapping at him. 'Maevred!'

Vilkas crawled towards the young girl. Lifting her up out of the two women their hand, he walked unsteadily towards a cushion cover bench near them. He laid her down with care, stroking her cheek.

'What did she do?' a small soft and sorrow filled voice asked from behind them. Looking up the saw little Lotte, still sitting on the elks head on the wall.

Farkas lifted her off the beast its head.

'Are you alright, little snowflake?' he asked the child with a worried expression. A child this young should not have seen such things, even though he did not know what happened, his imagination was big enough to have an image.

'I am alright, sir.' Lotte replied with a cute little smile. 'It was not as worse as what happened with mummy and daddy.'

'What has happened then, child?' Minerva asked shakily, still not calmed down from what she just saw.

She took the child with a kind smile, directed to the man and child. This eased the ex-werewolf enough to walk back to his twin brother and his adoptive daughter.

'Daddy was crushed by a large piece of stone, mummy tried to save him. But the big spider got her.' The girl sobbed. 'I should have listened to them. I wished I stayed with my big sister.'

'Who is your sister dearest?' Molly asked.

'Marijke Reiss.' The girl sobbed it out. Clutching her little hands at McGonagall collar.

Minerva nodded. Marijke was 17, short blonde hair and big brown eyes, much like the little Reiss she was holding now. A Slytherin, which explained the scarf. She adored Marijke, she was nice and caring. She was different like some of the other snakes were. She liked to help everyone, even her lion cubs. Sometimes she wished she had the girl in her house.

When Minerva was about to asked more, commotion near the bench caught her attention.

'Maevred, let him go.' Aela shouted. Prying the squeezing finger from Vilkas throat. 'Stop it, this is madness!'

'You did not stop her.' Skjor grunted, while pulling at the strong girl, who was squeezing the air out of Vilkas. Finely getting her lose, he threw her against the near wall, hard.

Full black eyes snapped up, growling through her gritted teeth.

'You're stupid fools, you should've stopped her.' Maevred spoke, in a mocking way. It was her voice, but the tone of her speech made it clear she was not herself. 'How many times have you let her do this mmh-, how many times have you used her for your own gain?'

'You're imbeciles, Companions.' The white haired girl yelled. 'You'll lose her someday, and when that day happens, you'll know why you should've cherished her.' The demon/girl yelled, cackling a bone chilling laugh, that rivalled Bellatrix own.

Suddenly Maevred dropped on her knees, blood that was already gushing out of her nose trailed over her pale chin, towards her collarbones. Black eyes, turning in blue. She stared into nothingness. Taking a deep breath to feed her burning lungs, She fell forward, swimming in the sweet oblivion of her dreams.

* * *

**hope you liked it!**


End file.
